This invention relates to cutting tools, and particularly a hand peeler for peeling the skins of potatoes or the skins of other fruits or vegetables or shaving fruits and vegetables.
There are several unique features in this application related to this invention. The first feature relates to a retractible peeler which can retract the blade for safe storage within a hollow handle and can automatically extend the blade upon the release of a locking mechanism. In the preferred embodiment, the hollow handle has an ergonomic shape with a tapered forward end so that the fingers can better control the blade while the palm and the rest of the fingers can securely hold the other end of the handle.
In one embodiment of the invention, the hollow handle is provided at one end with an opening in the blade holder to allow water to enter the hollow handle and with an opening at the opposite end of the hollow handle so that water can flush through the hollow handle, clearing any debris within the hollow handle.
Another feature of one embodiment of the invention is the provision of an enlarged rubber tip at the forward end of the blade holder, and which extends downwardly below the blade to act as a buffer when the blade is automatically extended.
While some of these features have independent utility they are best illustrated in a combined preferred embodiment which employs the ergonomic shape, the extended protected tip, and the flushing holes in the hollow handle.